


【堂良】荒漠

by GigerET



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 走肾不走心
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【堂良】荒漠

正值午夜，冰冷的月光轻飘飘地洒了一屋。周九良把手举到眼前，试图将涣散的目光聚集到掌心。只是视线还未清晰手就被人握住。

于是最先看到的，是那个人的脸。

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂闭着眼懒散地问，语调里是将醒未醒的迷糊。周九良很认真地看着他的脸也很认真地回答：“没事。”然后补充一句，“我很少做梦。”说完他就有点后悔。无论怎么听这话都有些不打自招的意味。他坐起身，不着痕迹的把手抽了回来。

孟鹤堂没多想，嗯了一声便不再言语。可那人掌心与指尖先后在自己的手中留下转瞬即逝的触感，是熟悉的热和陌生的冷，教他忽然睁眼看向对方，忍不住开了口：“我做了梦。”

周九良下了床站在窗前点起烟，额头抵着玻璃望向那轮冷月，听到孟鹤堂这么说便转过头，一双眼睛弯弯的，满是笑意。他下身什么也没穿，双腿浸在冰凉的空气里；上身套着大码的T恤，领口处露出的锁骨上留着隐约可见可疑的红痕。

这令孟鹤堂好不容易才能够把目光移到他的笑容上。周九良夹着烟逆着月光对他笑：“你经常做梦，满床打滚。”

“可是这次，”孟鹤堂的声音听上去有些迷惑，“我好像梦到了你的梦。”  
  
周九良的笑容僵住了。直到渺小的烟灰抵不住重力坠落在脚背上把他烫得浑身一抖才回过神来。他重新把烟放在嘴边把目光移回月亮，半张脸暴露在月光下半张脸藏在阴影中，吐出的烟雾在月光下发出青色的光泽，颇有些感慨地重复道：“我很少做梦。”

“是吗。”孟鹤堂把胳膊枕在脑后，望着空荡荡的天花板，抵不住困意复又闭上眼睛。

周九良把烟掐灭回过头时男人已经睡熟，他无声地扬起嘴角。

孟鹤堂有张大得不合规矩的床。周九良嗤笑这就是他享乐主义的具现化之一。孟鹤堂好脾气又厚脸皮，对这讥讽充耳不闻，搂着对方又咬又啃在瓷器般光滑的身子上霸道不讲理地标下自己的印记。  
  
周九良偏偏喜欢窝在离孟鹤堂最远的床沿上趴着睡。  
  
“你老做梦，还会踹人，我得躲远点。”被问起来时周九良是这么笑嘻嘻回答的，一口软软糯糯的小奶音轻飘飘地挠着孟鹤堂的心脏，挠得他一团邪火无处发泄。他本不信，可偏生每次醒来的时候自己还真是“大”字型躺在正中央，而对方早已不在。属于周九良的位置摸过去永远冰冰凉凉，连个凹陷的痕迹也没有。

他仿佛是个神出鬼没的妖精，只有夜幕降临才会现出原形，在等到清晨第一缕阳光到来的时候又会化作青烟消散得无影无踪。

窗台上还留着昨夜未被吹落的烟灰，这让孟鹤堂想起两人半夜如同梦游一般的对话。可是留给他怀念夜晚的时间不多，毕竟日光之下的世界有另外一套需要遵守的运转机制。  
孟鹤堂终于放弃思考，从善如流地下了床，从虚妄走进真实。

这世界上究竟有多少内向的人正在假装合群？

孟鹤堂看着窝在角落里攥着鸡尾酒杯低着头不知在想什么的年轻男人，扬了扬嘴角。仿佛是察觉了有目光正紧紧盯着自己，那个年轻男人抬起头，正与他四目相对。年轻男人对他露出了一个了然意味的浅淡笑意。他将此视为邀请，泰然自若坐到了对方的身边。

“孟鹤堂。”他伸出手去，以白日之下最基本的礼仪试图开启交流的通道。然而对方并没有按常理出牌。

“周九良。”那火热的带着浓烈酒味的气息喷在孟鹤堂冰凉的耳垂上，黏黏腻腻的。这教孟鹤堂喉头一动，不由自主舔了舔唇。他本是吃过见过的情场老手，数不清抱过多少红男绿女，却震惊于自己竟沉浸于这个年轻男人所作出的香艳姿态之中。

他看着对方狭长的眼，玩味地想一个人的目光如何能够同时流转出清冷的克制和浓烈的情欲。那是同自己从前见到过的全然不同的光景。究竟是哪里不同，为何不同，他还不能好好的得出结论来。

然而是美的。他在心中独断，是美的。混乱的，纠结的，无序的，美。

他看着叫周九良的年轻男人仰起头灌下最后一口酒，鼓着脸欺到他的身旁，用手捧起自己的脸颊，将温软的唇贴了上来，把口中烈酒渡进他的嘴里。有灼人的液体顺着唇角溢出，顺着他的下颌跌落进衣领之中，周九良便低下了头，沿着酒滑过的痕迹，一寸一寸地舐上他的锁骨。

状似清醒的孟鹤堂搂着醉酒的叫周九良的年轻男人走出酒吧踏进人迹罕至的暗巷。

夜晚的世界正在下着滂沱大雨。

透过雨声他听见身边冰冷却清晰的呼吸声。周九良喘息着将脸转向他，就着昏黄的路灯定定地看着，然后弯起眼睛：“好险啊。”他笑着说，目光中的火热正在以肉眼可辨的速度褪去。他伸手拨了拨孟鹤堂被雨浇湿黏在脑门上的发，从他怀里挣脱开去，“多亏了这场雨呀。”  
  
关这场雨什么事。孟鹤堂瞪着想要临阵脱逃的周九良，突然毫无征兆地将这个年轻男人狠狠按住墙上，以粗暴而急促的吻封住周九良的呼声。

“你——”  
  
周九良想说什么，最终只化为一声不为人察的叹息。得到默许的孟鹤堂伸出舌头撬开对方的牙关，在温暖的口腔里攻城略池，然后他吻上周九良的脖颈，轻轻撕咬对方的喉结。这使年轻男人被迫仰起头，豆大的雨点打的他的脸生疼，他索性闭上眼，双手徒劳无功的抓着墙上缝隙，只握住一手的泥浆。  
  
“够了。”他的话刚开口便被雨水打散在空气中，冷不防被孟鹤堂咬住锁骨，痛得哼了一声。  
  
“不够。”孟鹤堂抬起了眼，盯着周九良的脸，一字一顿重复道，“不够。”他隔着被雨浸湿的衣物毫不客气的咬住周九良的前胸，换来了那人浑身一颤，却没换来那人半分缴械投降。他看着那人强自抑制喉咙深处即将滚出的呻吟，忽然一阵恼火。  
  
“现在停手？”他的嘴唇贴着周九良的耳垂，手伸到他的胯下，“你忍得住？”

周九良偏过头不去理他，垂下的手不自觉狠狠攥紧了拳头，但又渐渐放松下来。他被推倒在泥泞的小路上，雨滴溅起水花落在他的唇边，被孟鹤堂吻了去；从身上人发梢落下的雨水破碎在他的眼里，也被孟鹤堂吻了去。年轻男人看着巷口的羸弱的灯光，那光芒照得他脑中一片空白。孟鹤堂的吻比雨点还急落在他的耳垂上，激起全身无力的战栗。他修长的手正盖在自己的眼上，试图阻隔彼此的视线，沙哑着嗓子低声道，“快点。”  
  
孟鹤堂皱起了眉，这让他的面目看上去有些残忍狰狞。他粗暴地拽开覆在脸上的那只手。那张惨白的脸展现在他眼底时他突然停住了动作，恍然间只觉得自己身处一团爆裂的火焰中，浑身疼痛不堪。一种非刻意却深刻的情绪如一缕焦烟悄然钻入他的心里，但他不清楚那是什么，也无所谓那是什么。  
  
周九良本能地想要出声讥讽，可刚勾起嘴角下半身就传来被贯穿的剧痛。那表情谈不上迷人但就是能让孟鹤堂移不开眼睛。他咬着牙蜷起身子，拼命想从孟鹤堂的桎梏中逃开，可后者牢牢环住了他，在他体内的那根手指毫不留情的刮蹭搅动，逼得他倒吸一口气。雨水夹杂着冷空气立时灌入他的肺里，可周九良一边撕心裂肺的咳嗽一边却真心诚意感谢缺氧的疼痛让他对这桩荒唐本身变得稍稍迟钝。  
  
在他终于呻吟出声的时候捕猎者突然改了主意。同样浑身湿透的男人在他耳边轻声说：“夜很长，雨很大，跟我回家吧。”

西装挂在左肩，衬衣袖口挽到肘部，露出那一截线条优雅的小臂。代驾停好了车，孟鹤堂不耐烦地拉扯着自己的领带，摇摇晃晃走了下来。他被莺莺燕燕围绕了一个晚上，到家已是凌晨，脑子因为酒精、香水、沐浴露交织的恶俗香气而混沌不堪。

他站在原地半晌，直直看着周九良曲腿坐在别墅门前，就着路灯在膝上奋笔疾书。对方太过全神贯注，好似并未发现身后这栋房子的主人已经回来，只顾专心致志在A4纸上推演各种高深莫测的公式。孟鹤堂认不出那属于什么科目，数学化学还是物理生物。他记得对方曾经偶然提过自己的职业，好像是什么研究所实验室的职员？或者是本地哪所学院的教师？他当时听过就算毫不在意。毕竟他们的相处只够占领着对方的夜，谁也不肯冒险去侵入对方暴露在日光之下的世界。

“搬过来住吧，明天去给你配把钥匙。”

孟鹤堂脱口而出，状似漫不经心，漂亮的眼睛却死死盯着年轻男人的一举一动。这个角度他能清晰地看见对方眉毛抬了一抬，笔尖顿了一顿。他突然有了难能可贵的紧张，手心竟沁出薄薄的汗，却不动声色地在领带上拭了又拭。

沙沙的书写之声复又响了起来。鬼画符不一会儿沾满了整张纸。周九良这才咬着笔抬起头来，脸上露出恰到好处的吃惊来，含混不清地说孟哥回来了？他貌似欢快雀跃地站起来，将文具纸张塞回书包里，大大地伸了一个懒腰。

累了，睡觉。

孟鹤堂在暗处悄悄叹了口气，不知道是释然还是遗憾，绕到年轻男人的身后，从口袋里掏出钥匙开门。

也是拙劣的演技，半斤八两，谁也没胜过谁一分。


End file.
